


Limp

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Drugged Sex, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is very dark and will most likely be triggering for some so please be careful! I decided to write this because what happened to me has been on my mind and I need an outlet. So I guess this will help me move past this.Again, please do not read this if you will be triggered.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Limp

We were sitting on chairs. We had been kind of dating for maybe two or three months. We met on a kink site; me the inexperienced sub and Doug the experienced dom. Even though I am a lesbian, I have hooked up or dated trans men and women before so that didn't bother me.

It was winter but we wanted to smoke some weed. I had always been a light weight; alcohol and weed for some reason was quick to hit me. So, with not needing a lot of pot to get me high people loved smoking with me. (And of course I was the type of stoner to laugh and relax.)

But that night with him turned out to be something different. Of course in retrospect I probably should have known what he was possibly thinking. It was just the two of us smoking so we had a good amount of weed to smoke. He kept kind of nudging me to take more hits and bigger hits. Until about an hour later after having a cigarette, we decide to go back inside and go back to my room. Doug had to guide me inside because I was so stoned I couldn't even speak let alone walk properly. It was clear that I smoked way passed any kind of limit. And he obviously saw how fucked up I was. By the time we got in my room I essentially plopped down on my bed. I'll be honest, because of how high I was I don't remember everything. But I do remember. I guess you always remember at some point.

We had the television on while we laid beside one another. He was behind me; both just being stoned and watching some random show. I remember letting my hand fall behind me and rub a part of his leg. Nothing sexual just a soft caress. A few minutes later or an hour; who knows for sure, I feel the bed shift. My eyes are almost completely closed by this point. I feel Doug move so he's moving more on top of me. I hear him start to whisper but can't make out words right away. 

I feel him taking my clothes off and I groaned softly. So soft I don't even know if I made a noise outside of my head. But I hear him take his clothing off and then I feel his hands on me. I feel him getting into a position so he can grind his groin against the skin of my thigh...Then it starts. I turn my head, eyes still closed and feel him moving slowly. I feel myself lifting my arms but I'm so drugged they barely even move.

Tens of minutes start passing. Doug moving against me still. He picked up the pace a little but now I'm able to make out words and can hear him. "Oh you are such a little slut for me. You feel so good lying there." My eyes are still closed but I can picture his as he moans and picks up the pace. "Oh you whore. You're gonna make daddy cum!" He lowers his head as he grinds faster and faster until I feel him coming. He rides his orgasm out for a few moments.

Doug raises his head and I imagine he looks down at me lying limp beneath him. When he moans I hear his smirk. He starts grinding again slow and deliberate. I'm still drugged but I can feel myself starting to come out of the haze I put myself in. I feel how wet my thigh is and how wet he is. I know that I am also aroused. So it comes as no surprise when he stops grinding to feel between my legs.

"Oh that cunt is so wet! I'm gonna make you cum babygirl." I groan a little louder than I could before and I finally open my eyes. I see his face twisted in pleasure as he thrusts against my thigh quicker than ever. I can tell he's close. His eyes lock with mine as he grinds himself on me. Taking one hand at first around my throat. He doesn't squeeze; just holds me down as he moves frantically fast. I finally find my voice.

"P-please stop..." My voice can be heard but my words are thick and slurring badly. "Doug n-no..." I pitifully begin asking him to stop. We both know he hears me but he ignores my drug induced plea.

"Oh you little slut! I'm going to fuck you so hard! Make you gape. Fuck!" He cums again. His thrusts come to an abrupt stop; I can feel it dribbling down my thigh and I know I made him squirt a little. Or rather he made himself squirt using my body.

I feel his weight lifting off of me and see him sitting up between my legs. I try closing my legs and I try using my voice. Surprisingly it came out stronger than before. "Please don't Doug..."

"Mmm I don't think so. You know this is what you want slut. To be used by daddy." I feel shame because he's right; I have told him fantasies I had of being forced and even "drugged". But I never had a chance to tell him I wanted this. I never got to consent. This was being forced upon me and I felt embarrassed and deserving. 

I whimper and try to get his hands off of me. He gets pissed off and shuts me up with just one sentence....

"I guess I'll just have to bring my knife out," he trails his hand up my legs while he speaks. "so I can take what I want; since you want to put up a struggle." Once he brought up his knife I felt myself internally panic. And it was in that moment I knew all power was in his hand. I realized defeat and he heard me verbally wave a white flag of surrender.

"Just do what you have to do." I said it so quietly I didn't even think he heard me. And I closed my eyes before I could see his response. When his hands spread my legs apart and I felt his thick rubber cock being dragged between my legs, I knew no more words needed to be spoken.

He fucked me with his detachable cock for a while. Then he put that aside and straddled my leg again. He began grinding on me harder and faster. This time forcing my hands down. Forcing me to realize his power. And power not just in body mass, no. But overall power. The power he forcefully took. It wasn't until about two or three hours after it started that he knew my pleas of no and stop were genuine. He slowed to a stop after he came for the last time. He looked down at me and I up at him. It was only after he had been well satisfied by using my body that he asked for my safe word...I was too fucked up to even remember it. 

It was too late anyways...I was raped and my rapist knew it.


End file.
